1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device attachment and, particularly, to a fixing mechanism for mounting a peripheral device to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a conventional notebook, a desktop computer, a server, or other, usually includes one or more storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory drives, digital video disc drives, floppy disk drives, and others. These electronic devices are typically employed to increase functionality of the electronic device.
A typical fixing mechanism for mounting a storage device to an electronic device includes a bracket, a storage device holder, and a plurality of fasteners. The electronic device, such as a host computer, includes a housing having a base and a sidewall. The bracket is fixed to the base of the housing, which is separate from the sidewall. The storage device holder includes two side frames, and a mounting protrusion extending upward from one of the side frames. The two side frames are opposite to each other. The storage device holder is disposed on the base and the mounting protrusion is fixed to the bracket by the fasteners. The storage device is fixed between the side frames by a plurality of fasteners. However, with ongoing developments in electronic devices, the availability of thinner configurations for electronic devices are gaining popularity. Thus, there may be insufficient space to disassemble the storage device by removing the fasteners, whereby disassembly of the storage device is troublesome and a risk of damaging other working elements of the electronic device is present.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.